From Matt, with Love
by Orange Burst
Summary: Seandainya Matt membuat surat cinta maka mungkin akan jadi seperti ini...


**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

_From Matt, with love_

* * *

_Seandainya hatimu adalah sebuah system, maka akan ku-scan untuk mengetahui port mana yang terbuka sehingga tidak ada keraguan saat aku c:\ nc -l -o -v -e ke hatimu,tapi aku hanya berani ping di belakang anonymouse proxy… Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta sehingga membuatku seperti pecundang? Atau aku memang pecundang sejati? …Whatever!_

_Seandainya hatimu adalah sebuah system, ingin rasanya aku manfaatkan vulnerabilitiesmu, pake PHP injection Terus aku ls -la; find / -perm 777 -type d,sehingga aku tahu; adakah free space buat aku di hatimu? Apa aku harus pasang backdor "Remote Connect-Back Shell" jadi aku tinggal nunggu koneksi dari kamu saja, biar aku tidak merana seperti ini?_

_Seandainya hatimu adalah sebuah system, saat semua request-ku diterima aku akan nongkrong terus di bugtraq untuk mengetahui bug terbarumu. Akan ku-patch n pacth terus,aku akan jaga service-mu jangan sampai crash. Aku akan menjadi firewallmu dan memasang portsentry, juga menyeting error pagemu " The page cannot be found Coz Has Been Owned by Someone, so… get out!" Aku janji nggak bakalan ada macelinious program atau service yang hidden, karena aku sangat sayang dan mencintaimu._

_Seandainya hatimu adalah sebuah system, jangan ada kata "You dont have permission to access it" untuk aku, kalau ga mau di ping flood Atau DDos Attack… jangan ah…! Kamu harus menjadi sang bidadari penyelamatku._

_Seandainya hatimu adalah sebuah system, …? Tapi sayang hatimu bukanlah sebuah system,_  
_kamu adalah sang bidadari impianku, yang telah mengacaukan systemku! Suatu saat nanti aku akan datang n mengatakan kalau di hatiku sudah terinfeksi virus yang Menghanyutkan, Ga ada anti virus yang dapat menangkalnya selain …kamu._

_-Matt-_

* * *

Mello hanya bisa bengong membaca isi surat dari amplop yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja belajar Matt dalam kamar yang mereka bagi, seakan mengundang untuk dibaca.

Suara terbukanya pintu membuat Mello hampir terlonjak. Jangan sampai ia ketahuan membaca surat pribadi orang, terutama oleh…

"Matt?"

Diluar dugaan Mello, tak tampak sedikitpun ekspresi kaget atau marah terlukis pada wajah Matt, seakan ia sudah memperkirakan Mello akan penasaran dan nekat membuka amplop itu.

"Matt, ini…"

"Surat cinta yang akan kukirim untuk seseorang. Masa' kau tidak mengerti?" balas Matt santai.

Mello melengos, sekaligus bersyukur Matt tidak marah atas perbuatannya. Terakhir kali ia bermasalah dengan anak itu, semua sistem pada laptopnya dijamah virus hingga berdampak besar pada nilai tugas komputernya.

"Aku penasaran gadis macam apa yang bisa mengerti surat cinta semacam ini…" tukas Mello.

"Tapi kau sendiri mengerti kan?"

"Uhh… aku tidak mengerti detailnya, tapi aku lumayan bisa menangkap kalau ini surat cinta."

Matt tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu tidak masalah."

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Mello selalu penasaran gadis seperti apa yang disukai Matt, karena (menurutnya) anak perempuan di Wammyy House tidak begitu menarik dan hanya bisa bawel. Meskipun begitu Mello tidak berani bertanya, entah kenapa. Yah, minimal 'little Matty'-nya sekarang sudah masuk masa puber, dan itu bagus... 'kan?

Tapi suatu ketika, Mello memberanikan dirinya…

"Lalu? Bagaimana jawaban gadis yang kaukirimi itu?"

Matt tampak seperti berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah, dia belum menjawabnya. Sudah 2 minggu lebih… kurasa itu berarti aku ditolak," jawab Matt sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Atau mungkin gadis itu mengira surat cintamu itu adalah instruksi hacking nyasar yang dibuat oleh hacker stress yang cintanya tak kesampaian," Mello memutar bola matanya. "Kau merasa ditolak, tapi santai sekali… Kau hanya main-main membuat surat cinta itu?"

Matt tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Sangat. Makanya kupikir akan membuat surat cinta lagi; yang lebih mudah dimengerti tentunya."

"Yah, berjuanglah," sahut Mello tidak niat sambil melangkah keluar kamar. Ia ingin makan coklat di halaman luar saja, perasaannya sedikit galau kala itu, entah kenapa.

* * *

_Wahai belahan jiwaku…_  
_aku telah Add cintamu di inbox hatiku_  
_Kan ku save setiap message rindumu_  
_Hingga Gyga Byte memoriku_

_Wahai kekasih hatiku…_  
_kuJadikan dirimu header and footer cintaku_  
_kujadikan screensaver kasih dan sayangmu_  
_Di setiap lembaran desktop hatiku_

_Wahai pujaan hatiku…_  
_Bila masa out of date tiba_  
_Jangan kau uninstall kenangan indah kita_  
_Biarlah ia bersemayam di back up hardisk asmara_

_Wahai mutiara kalbuku..._  
_kujadikan Hanya kaulah master software hatiku_  
_Explore file cintaku yang syahdu_

_Wahai bidadariku…_  
_aku akan Stabilisasikan LAN hatiku dan hatimu_  
_dan menyeimbangkan transfer cinta kita_  
_Jangan lupa update anti virus cinta_  
_Biar Si Brontok dan Si Trojan tidak mengganggu selamanya_

_-Matt-_

* * *

Mello kembali cengo melihat surat cinta buatan Matt. Kali ini ia membacanya atas permintaan si pembuatnya sendiri, karena Matt ingin Mello memberinya pendapat mengenai surat yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana? Lebih simple kan?" Matt tampak percaya diri pada surat terakhir.

"NORAK! GAJE!" teriakan Mello menyampaikan pula pendapat author mengenai surat itu... -ditabok-

"Kok gitu sih, Mel? Memang apa yang salah dengan surat cinta buatanku?"

"Ya seperti yang kubilang tadi, Matt! Nggak normal! Mana ada orang menyatakan cinta pake bahasa komputer gitu…" desah Mello.

"Habisnya kalau nggak kayak gitu, malah bingung gimana buatnya~" sungut Matt.

"Kenapa tidak kaunyatakan cinta secara langsung saja? Tinggal bilang, 'aku suka kamu' dan selesai perkara."

"Tapi… aku tidak percaya diri… Bagaimana kalau dia langsung menolak begitu melihatku?"

Mello melengos. "Kau tampak seperti orang yang tidak takut ditolak… setidaknya sekitar 5 menit yang lalu."

"Kalau dengan surat 'kan masalah diterima-tidaknya jadi terasa lebih ringan…"

"Yah, semua tergantung padamu apa kau ingin dia mengetahui perasaanmu atau tidak."

Matt terdiam sejenak. "Mel, menurutmu seberapa besar persentase aku akan diterima?" tanya Matt pada akhirnya.

"Entahlah, kurasa lumayan. Kau kan… ehm, tidak jelek…" Mello ragu untuk mengucapkan kata 'tampan', karena menurutnya Matt memang tidak tampan. _Tapi manis…_ Namun tentu saja Mello mengganti kata itu dengan 'tidak jelek'.

"… Well, kurasa tidak ada ruginya mencoba mengikuti saranmu," Matt tersenyum kecil.

"Go ahead then."

"Mel, aku sangat, sangat suka padamu."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Sebagai note, kedua 'surat cinta' yang anda temukan pada fic ini semuanya saya contek dari internet... -dihajar- terutama buat surat cinta yang pertama, itu udah merajalela banget di google ;p Gomen kalo norak, lebay, corny ato apa...Nggak ada maksud untuk jadi plagiat, hanya sebagai tema fic aja. Ripyu nya? X3

**Ayo, klik tulisan dibawah ini dan review dengan semangat(?)!**


End file.
